Ruby Treats
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: He just wanted to have a little fun... OC mention. Badly OOC so you're warned. Inspired by RPG I participate.


**A/N: Short drable I got inspired by role playing Jane.**

**Definately one-shot. First attempt at this particular genre I've never even try out**.

He was yet again sprawled out on his favourite comfort zone at office- the most beloved couch. It was brand new day and he'd already made sure Lisbon will notice his cheerful mood.

It hadn't been like this for a good while now and today he just woke up all shiny and cheery.

Was that really because of the new pills or he just gone nuts, wasn't really clear. But it's gonna be so fun.

A soft ping from hallway noted that Lisbon had arrived. Good. His lips formed a small, quick smile before keeping up all the 'being asleep' act.

To Lisbon it looked like he's really asleep. She knew Jane got new meds and she made sure he is taking them so it wasn't anything weird if he was still asleep.

Only thing that he actually wasn't.

A moment passed when he heard satisfying squeal coming out of her office.  
>Phase one- done.<p>

"Jane!" Lisbon's voice suddenly cried out too close for his liking. A kick to his side followed. "Jane you moron!" another cry and jab at his ribs.

"Dear Lisbon I'd appreciate if you stop yelling at me and kicking my side. It's really not good behaviour." Jane said calmly, not opening his eyes.

"If you won't get up anytime soon and explain what the hell that damn hamster thing does in my office, and in my desk drawer, to be exact, I'll shoot you." fuming woman gave another irritate punch at his side and strode back to her office, slamming door shut.

Jane dared to smirk. That moment another voice chimed in, "Oh what was that for Jane?"

"Ah. Just nothing Marleene, my dear." he mumbled, still not bothering to open his eyes.

"So it was just same old nothing treats you're leaving behind lately?" the new woman, that has been working with them for two full days, asked matter-of-factly. She wouldn't admit in broad daylight to anyone, especially the team, that she actually admired the blonde man.  
>He sure was making lot of fuss and annoying his friends, but it was so cute. Maybe she just was having a crush on him or something.<p>

"Ah. We've got sneaky one here. Sure. So you've been paying attention, huh?" Patrick teased the young lady. She was really very young and he felt impressed by her observational skills. So he's got pretty good competition here.

"Yeah, right. And pigs can fly." Marleene snorted, walking into Lisbon's office.

Still smirking Jane fell back asleep only to awakened, some time later, by a scream.  
>He barely jolted upright when a blow to his nose brought up stars dancing before his eyes.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined holding his now slightly bleeding nose.

"What for? What for? And you even dare to ask?" Marleene asked, fuming.

"Ain't do nothing." Jane whined, pulling off his most innocent expression.

"No, mister! Don't even start. Your puppy-dog shit doesn't work on me." girl had to suppress the itch of punching Jane again. Blonde was really looking hurt but she didn't care.

"Alright people!" Lisbon suddenly appeared from behind. "Let's be civil please. Marleene, Jane, my office, now!" the boss ordered her two troubled team members.

Grinning slightly, Jane followed. This was going to be fun.

"Ok. Cut the crap. Spill." another order.

Marleene stared at Patrick and started "He put a turtle in my bag I forgot here last night. And filled my car's trunk full of chalk."

"Hey, that was for fun. You said you like animals and drawing." Patrick tried defending himself before Lisbon shut him up.

"Dammit Jane! Are you five? Adults don't do that. Besides I told you leave her alone." their boss grumbled irritated. Another Jane-prank day.

"Oh come on.." Patrick started but Marleene stopped him.

"A live turtle! I mean living creature with a heartbeat. Are you crazy?" she poked her fist into Jane's chest.

"I can live with chalk and foam shower but this was too low."

"Alright, Marleene. Calm down. I'll get Rigsby to take care of animals." Lisbon said pulling out the drawer that still had poor hamster in it. Seeing young woman's expression she sighed and explained, "This poor thing is another victim of this five year old. Get it to Rigsby and your animal too." she gave the drawer to girl who nodded and left.

"So. Chalk and foam shower?" Lisbon asked her consultant. He looked slightly hurt but it must've been his nose and her earlier kicks.

"Well it was worth the fun. And turtle was just an idea I got in my dream. Told ya dreaming isn't good for me."

"Yeah and you think that's gonna save you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I'm all about fun and only fun."

"Yeah but better do it grown up style. And stop pulling pranks on any new person that joins the team." Lisbon said sternly. This was like everytime someone showed up. Only this time the young woman had dared to stand against.

"Ah, Lisbon, you know me. I can't resist pranking people especially if they're so young and new to everything. Besides she was first who didn't chicken at me."

"Yeah, bet next time it's something equally stupid and your next victim's gonna be someone they don't expect." Lisbon sat down in her chair.

"You'll see. You'll see." Patrick just said and left her office with a mischievous grin.

Just when he took his usual spot on the couch and closed his eyes another "Jane!" echoed from Lisbon's office.  
>Yeah that was the other fun moment. This time he could guess she had that smile on her face. After all innocent paper frogs jumping at her from drawer she just opened wasn't anything bad. Unless the fact they were red.<p>

He smirked at another scream coming from the bullpen.

"Jane!" Marleene's voice cried out.

Yup. That drawer was funny one too.  
>Same red, jumping paper frogs. Origami art was so entertaining.<p>

And with the huge megawatt smile on his face Patrick Jane slipped into his own cheesy dream world. God these pills were really good...

**~FIN~**


End file.
